


Катарсис

by Theonya



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Alternative Universe - No Island, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chatting & Messaging, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Magical Realism, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya
Summary: Она с изумлением перечитала сообщение, даже не подозревая, что именно зацепило.ЖалкаяПринцесса: Я тебе расскажу, почему не должна жить."А я тебе - почему должна", - подумала Утена, усмехнувшись и записывая координаты.
Relationships: Himemiya Anthy/Tenjou Utena





	Катарсис

ЖалкаяПринцесса: Ищу кого-то, кто мог бы быстро убить меня. Оплата возможна деньгами и/или телом.

Утена с изумлением перечитала сообщение, даже не подозревая, что именно ее зацепило. Она сидела на форуме самоубийц уже год, с тех самых пор, как окончила академию. Многие с форума были трусами, их притворные попытки смешили ее, но тех, кому удалось довести до конца, она презирала и уважала — да, они слишком слабы были для жизни, но была и надежда, что они выжили и переродились. Перерождение же требовало много усилий и давалось не всем, зато приносило истинную свободу. Смерть же — вечные оковы слабости.  
Она была свободна, но слаба. Описывая в красках людям то, на что они будут походить после смерти, последствия выживания и реакцию окружающих — от родителей до прохожих, она надеялась, что кому-то удастся избежать неизбежности — до тех пор, пока она не должна случиться.

Рыцарь-в-Тельняшке: (только ЖалкаяПринцесса) ты хоть знаешь, чего просишь?  
ЖалкаяПринцесса: да.  
Рыцарь-в-Тельняшке: нет, ты даже не представляешь, чего просишь. За убийство можно сесть. И вдруг это не ты, вдруг ты закажешь человека?  
ЖалкаяПринцесса: не нужно. Это я. Мне незачем больше жить.  
Рыцарь-в-Тельняшке: несчастная любовь?  
ЖалкаяПринцесса: нет, отжила свое. Больше так не могу, но долго к этому шла. Ты не убьешь меня?  
Рыцарь-в-Тельняшке: а почему не сама?  
ЖалкаяПринцесса: я слишком слаба даже для этого. В чс кинуть?  
Рыцарь-в-Тельняшке: кинь телефон.  
ЖалкаяПринцесса: тебе не переубедить меня. Место встречи, и не меньше. Я тебе расскажу, почему не должна жить.  
«А я тебе — почему должна», — подумала Утена, усмехнувшись и рассматривая координаты.

ЖалкаяПринцесса: ты пришел?  
Рыцарь-в-Тельняшке: да. Зайдем в кафе?  
ЖалкаяПринцесса: нет. Следуй за девушкой в синем плаще.  
От стайки девушек около фонтана отпорхнула одна птичка. Капюшон на голове, синий неприметный плащ, но фигура женская. «В чем-то не соврала», — подумала Утена, старательно пряча короткие волосы под шапку. Девушка, не оглядываясь, шла к недостроенному дому.  
— Эй, девка, огоньку не найдется? — хрипло окликнул ее какой-то низкий пацан и тут же отшатнулся — на ней была маска.  
— Рыцарь?  
Голос безжизненный, глаз не разобрать в темноте. Запах резких духов и руки в перчатках. Платье и тонкие колготки. В мороз.  
— Отойдем, — решила не медлить Утена. — Почему в маске?  
Почему одета не по погоде, она даже не стала спрашивать: незнакомка думала, что этим вечером умрет, так пусть хоть умрет красивой.  
— Ты можешь сжалиться из-за лица. Так будет лучше.  
— Ладно. Например. Твои причины? — Утена ловко влезала на этаж, не забывая подать руку девушке. Чертовы манеры Принца.  
— Я не могу тебе сказать.  
— Я не могу тебя убить.  
Она неуловимо знакомо вздохнула. Утена понимающе достала фляжку, и та, приподняв маску, выхлебала половину из горла. У Рыцаря в тельняшке даже застыло на губах: «А даме — чистый спирт!», оставив лишь восторженный присвист. Она натянула маску обратно:  
— Выше. При готовности скажу.  
Готовность наступила спустя пару этажей. Она покачнулась и схватилась за рукав чужой куртки. Они присели на подоконнике — ногами внутрь.  
— Я больше недостойна этой жизни, потому что потеряла ее смысл.  
— Может, и не находила?  
Сбивчивый голос недовольно продолжил:  
— Не перебивай. Находила. То были самые счастливые дни моей жизни, мы смеялись, радовались, взявшись за руки…  
— Все-таки из-за любви?  
— Послушай, а? Не из-за нее вовсе. Это был мой лучший друг, место, куда я хотела бы вернуться, мой сияющий сад, но я не сохранила. Не смогла сохранить.  
Замолчав на несколько секунд, девушка продолжила:  
— Я слишком много лгала, предавала, подтасовывала чувства и факты, шла по головам — ради своей великой цели, которая оказалась пустяком с высоты нынешних времен, совсем не замечая счастье под носом. Тихое, спокойное и теплое. Я предала и его. Я убила его, не сумев зацепиться еще глубже, не доверившись до конца, не дотянувшись рукой, и оно сорвалось в пропасть на мечи моей боли, которые почувствовало как свою и умерло. Я была виновата во всем.  
Слишком интимно — интимней физической наготы — душевный стриптиз. Ненужный, нежеланный, более похожий на усталое раздевание старухи, от которой зачем-то требуют ночи любви. Утена думала, что сказать, но все же…  
— Ты не виновата. Ты…  
— Я могла этого и не делать. Самое страшное в другом — я позабыла образ своего счастья. Образ, который я должна найти. Во снах оно зовет по имени, во вспышках судорог я вижу его очертания, но не помню — ни лица, ни голоса. Я потеряла его — свой смысл — и потому не могу больше. Я больна, и не знаю — это любовь или жажда потерянного сжигает изнутри. Разве это не веские причины?  
— Веские, — немного помедлив, ответила Утена. — Но подумай о…  
— У меня было более, чем достаточно, времени подумать, — резко оборвала ее девушка. — Делаешь — хорошо, не берешься — найду кого-то еще.  
— Разве не может все еще измениться?  
— Проваливай.  
Голос снова стал тихим и бесцветным. Девушка смотрела на ночной город слишком безжизненно, чтобы этого можно было не заметить.  
— Когда-то я хотела стать птицей, — присоединилась к ней Утена. — Но потом…  
— Неважно. Твоя мечта бы не сбылась.  
— Жестоко. А твоя?  
— Она уже сбывалась.  
— Может, поэтому и не спешит?  
Девушка непроницаемо посмотрела на нее:  
— Значит, тем более необходимо умереть. Она была тем, что держит меня здесь. Толкнешь?  
— Нет.  
Она независимо пожала плечами, скинула плащ, явив свету алое платье:  
— Никто и не заметит кровь мою…  
— Вообще-то…  
— Тсс. Я все это знаю.  
Небольшая фигурка в оконном проеме напомнила Утене о времени, проведенном в полусне. Ночная рубашка, развевающаяся по свистящему ветру, улыбка и слезы в глазах…  
 _» — Я не хочу умирать!  
— Так живи!»_  
Это была жалкая подделка, сломанная кукла по образу и подобию той, что была великой и хитрой… В отсутствие необходимого оригинала и подделку сметут с прилавка, с подоконника к себе, обхватив под мышками, словно окрашиваясь алым платьем.  
— Издеваешься?!  
Злобное шипение.  
— Я беру оплату натурой.  
Изумленные глаза, когда губы припадают к губам, а рука отбрасывает мешающую маску. Но взгляд без ответа: ресницы не только опущены, но и сомкнуты, словно не желающие видеть смуглое чувственное лицо, чья обладательница хотела бы буквально ощупать, вобрать в себя такой знакомый и сильный, и в то же время ломкий образ. Руки легонько пробежались по бокам, словно в старые времена одевая в парадную форму, но никаких изменений не произошло, разве что сердечко забилось немного сильнее, подобно колоколам выигрыша. Утена целовала так, будто в собственных мечтах, будто ту, потерянную, неуверенную, темную и израненную — мягко, утешающе, невероятно нежно, едва касаясь кончиком языка искусанных в задумчивости губ, но этого было недостаточно. Чьи-то руки пробрались и под ее одежду, неловко скользя по ровной коже, оставляя странные следы, поцелуи холода и нерешительности. Волосы расплелись, распустились по плечам, мятежной волной перетекая и на чужую оголенную кожу. Рукава красного платья поползли вниз, освобождая небольшую чудесную грудь, тонкую талию, грациозно выпуклые бедра, на которых одежка и задержалась. Бледные пальцы с наслаждением поглаживали напротив сердца, отводили волосы, открывая доступ к чувствительной шее, делая обладательницу ее еще покорнее, искренней и от того — слаще.  
 ** _«Ты не разменная монета»._**  
Словно на шелковых простынях, бесстыдно отдаваясь в искупление грехов, с тем же отсутствием стеснения она стонала в чужих руках. В руках Рыцаря в тельняшке, в руках Принца, который никогда бы не посмел, в заброшенном здании, но в то же время будто в Замке на краю света. Неторопливо, но в тот же миг неистово, бешено, словно взревевший мотор по бесконечному шоссе. Она хотела умереть — и в то же время ей не давали забыть о том, что она сама колыбель жизни, она хотела умереть — и перерождалась в бережных объятиях, словно податливый воск у мастера в работе. Сама же Утена мастером себя не считала: она просто давала то, в чем нуждалась Принцесса, и это было тем самым глотком воды для жаждущего, который и надо было дать.  
 ** _«Ты человек, Анфи»._**  
Надо было вбить в нее это осознание, как еще никогда не удавалось сделать, и, как, наверное, и не удастся. Слишком много несказанного, но не произнесенного вслух, застывшего перед губами, потому что «так будет лучше». Слишком долго она была оружием, сосудом, слишком долго не касались души бережные пальцы, под которыми она пела, отзываясь каждой искренней улыбкой. Притворялась слабой, а в глубине — сильная, — но и это неправда. Слабая она, слишком слабая, несмотря на этот отчаянный шаг. Эфемерная, исчезающая из рук, таинственная… Утена улыбалась, зацеловывая влажные дорожки слез. Что-то получается, что-то да получится, обязательно, когда-нибудь…  
Ей казалось, что с рассветом это жалкое тело исчезнет, испарится, сгорит в пламени робких солнечных лучей. То, что не успела показать своему счастью, наверное, вернется в Академию, станет новой Невестой-Розой, и, конечно, брату так будет лучше. Покорное, влюбленное, отчаянное нечто, которое легко отлить в любой шаблон, вместо неё — себе на уме, со своим мнением и, как оказалось, желаниями, хоть и надежда на их исполнение всегда была похожа только на веру в чудо. Чудес не бывает, и хорошо бы уже усвоить это — за столько-то лет… Горькое сожаление заставило открыть глаза: насколько же она противна сама себе, чтобы рассеивать сокровища по ветру… Насколько же болит что-то в её груди — даже от этой «оплаты», и почему же, несмотря на это все, ей нравятся действия настойчивого убийцы, будущего убийцы, который все-таки ни в чем не виноват, ведь все, что нужно, она уже сделает сама. Нет больше ни сил, ни времени, есть только терпкая сладость чужих губ, связанная с разочарованием. Да, чудес не бывает… И эти голубые глаза, совсем не отличающиеся от глаз её счастья, спокойные омуты любви, в то же время в любой момент готовые всплеснуть неповторимыми для Анфи эмоциями, — разве существуют они на самом деле? Разве ей это не кажется? Состояние, похожее на предсмертную агонию, — когда руки цепляются за простыню, а тело как-то неестественно выгибается к радости чужого взгляда, и в сознании не остается ничего, оно тебе больше не принадлежит. И ты сам себе не принадлежишь. Больше никогда.  
И смуглая рука тянется к отражению своего счастья, не ожидая нащупать знакомые до боли складочки в уголках глаз и холмики скул. Недоверчивые зеленые глаза таят в себе опасную убежденность в том, что все это лишь прекрасный сон, который вот-вот закончится, когда эта девушка отстранится, когда лучи солнца полностью осветят её, но…  
Ничего не кончается. Утена отстраняется с улыбкой, и все сомнения должны закончиться. Анфи неловко опускает взгляд, натягивая платье обратно.  
— Ты не мираж? — неуверенно мямлит она.  
Рыцарь-в-тельняшке мягко смеется.  
— Но как ты нашла меня?  
— Я тебя еще не нашла, но у нас все впереди.  
— Только больше не утаивай от меня ничего. И не лги.  
— Я попытаюсь.  
Она готова отдать все секреты, лишь бы остаться рядом, это пугает и одновременно огорчает её, но за все нужно платить свою цену, и это единственное, что Принцесса знает наверняка. Синий плащ тяжелыми объятиями немного согревает продрогшую насквозь девушку, но сильнее её согревает ощущение того, что она больше не одна. Биение чужого, — хотя нет, все-таки своего, несмотря на другое тело, — сердца успокаивает. Пальцы путаются в длинных темных волосах, гладя, прижимая к себе… Кажется, будто все на свете умерло, оставив их вдвоем. Наконец-то.  
Быть может, они наконец-то нашли… Свою вечность.

23.02.14-12.03.14


End file.
